


The Beast with Three Backs

by MercuryHomophony



Series: To Date A Cervitaur [7]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Consensual Beastiality, M/M, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-06-01 15:04:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6525076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MercuryHomophony/pseuds/MercuryHomophony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dipper has had a long, hard day, and his back is suffering for it. Fortunately, Will has become a master of massage...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Beast with Three Backs

**Author's Note:**

> Have some sleepy porn~!

Dipper stretched, forelegs propped in a wide stance as he pushed on the lower part of his human back, straining until he felt a relieving “crack!” “Ugh…” he sighed to himself, stretching his deer back next, then shaking himself out. “What a day…” Grunkle Stan was a real slave-driver when he wanted to be. He’d spent the whole day ordering everyone around, getting new inventory moved in, carting things up from the basement, taking stuff down to the basement, rearranging the shop layout several times… And it _still_ wasn’t all done. There was another merchandise shipment coming in sometime during the next few days, and Dipper had little doubt about who would be responsible for putting all _that_ away.

He hoped it would be Soos. But he had the feeling it wouldn’t be.

There was another twinge in his deer back, and he groaned, trying to stretch the feeling away. There was a downside to being part-quadruped - people tended to think you were some kind of pack horse, if you weren’t careful. He’d had to carry a number of boxes up the stairs that way, and his back _ached_.

Well, at least Stan hadn’t made him give rides yet. He still had some pride left. (Though, if Stan ever found he’d been giving rides to Will, well…)

He was pulling off his shirt, planning to hit the hay as hard as he could, when there was a knock on the door. It opened before he could say anything, and he was only a little surprised to see Will poking his head in, grinning. Dipper sighed with fond exasperation. Will may have learned how to knock, but he still wasn’t great at waiting for an invitation to enter.

“I thought you went home.”

“I was thinking about getting a ride there. And maybe a guest for the night?” He ‘winked’ at the cervitaur, who huffed in response, turning away and flopping down on the bed, facing the wall. “Hm, I’m guessing that’s a no?”

“I’m too tired,” Dipper definitely did not whine. “Stan had us working all day, aren’t _you_ exhausted?”

“Well, that’s why I was asking for the ride.” Dipper heard the door click shut, and footsteps approaching the bed. “Mind if I crash here instead?”

The cervitaur didn’t respond, but did shuffle over to one side, making more room on the cushion for Will. He shut his eyes, listening to the sounds of Will undressing - boots clunking as he kicked them off, the sound of fumbling with his shirt buttons, the rustling of fabric…

“Want me to get the lights?”

Dipper nodded, half mumbling a “Yes, please,” into his pillow. Behind his eyelids, he could see the room darken. There were more footsteps, and then a weight in bed next to him, and a bare torso pressed against his back, one arm wrapping around his waist, the other bent awkwardly between them, fingers resting in his hair, tugging gently and pleasantly at the strands. He sighed, suddenly contented… today had been a long day, and tomorrow would be an even longer one - Mabel was getting ready to leave, and tomorrow was her last full day in the Falls - but right now, he was in a nice warm room, resting with the man he loved, and nothing could be better.

Then, Will shifted, nudging his back and sending another painful twinge through it. He flinched, gritting his teeth as the pain faded from a stab to an ache. There was a moment of stillness as he slowly relaxed again, trying to ignore the lingering sensations… when Will sat up.

“You alright, Nubs?” A hand ran down his side, resting at the junction of his human and deer halves. “You seem kind of… tense. Something on your mind?”

Dipper frowned. His boyfriend’s tone was hesitant, something that was unlike Will… Did he expect something to be on his mind?

Or, maybe he was actually concerned, and Dipper was starting to think too much like his great-uncle. And truthfully, there was some stuff on his mind… But Will didn’t need to know about that. Dipper would deal with his paranoid Grunkle.

“No, nothing on my mind,” he lied, trying to subtly stretch his backs. “Just a little sore from today.” He gingerly settled back down, waiting for Will to join him.

The hunter, however, stayed sitting. The hand resting on his hip started to roam, brushing over the plains of his flank, moving down over his side, then back up the spine from his deer mid-back to his shoulders. It was soothing, mostly, but every here and there, his hand would brush over a sensitive patch, and Dipper’s breath would hitch. After a moment, the movement stopped.

“Hey, roll over onto your stomach for me?”

“Will, I’m tiiireedd…”

“It’s just a little massage - your back is all tense.”

“It’s never “just” a massage with you,” Dipper grumbled, but he rolled over. Begrudgingly.

Will snickered, and Dipper felt his legs, kneeling on either side of his waist, but not resting his weight on the cervitaur. “That’s fair,” he conceded, hands coming to rest on Dipper’s shoulder blades, already applying a gentle pressure. “But this one will be. Let me take care of you, hm?”

“Mmm…” was all Dipper could respond with, face smooshed into the pillow. He was too tired to argue, and he wasn’t about to complain if Will wanted to give him a back massage… heavens knew, the man was _good_ at it. At this point, Dipper was fairly certain Will knew more about his biology and muscular anatomy than he did.

Case in point, as Will’s hands squeezed his shoulders, his thumbs dug into a pair of knots on either side of his neck, and Dipper grunted between his teeth at the simultaneous pain and pleasure, the relief that slowly worked its way through him as the tenseness that had been building up in him all day was finally released.

“You really did a number on yourself today, Dip,” Will said, voice quiet as he worked. “I think I’ve seen fewer knots in your back when you were running for your life!”

“W’sn’t me, ‘t was Stan,” Dipper mumbled. “He’s-” A yawn stuck up on him, nearly cracking his jaw with its intensity. “He’s a slave-driver.”

Will laughed softly. “You’re telling me,” he said, running the heels of his hands up along Dipper’s spine. The cervitaur arched slightly into the sensation. “It’s a good thing he convinced Ford to join us,” he continued. “I don’t think we’d have gotten everything done otherwise!”

Dipper rolled his eyes, unnoticed, at the mention of Ford. “Can we not talk about it? I don’t want to even think of lifting another box… and Stan is probably gonna have us do more tomorrow…”

“Well, then, we’d better get your backs back into shape!” Will replied with more chipperness than Dipper knew how to handle.

“Wh-unnnghhh…” Dipper moaned as Will hit another knot, the hunter leaning forward to put more pressure on it as he worked it out. “Wh-why aren’t you more tired, anyway?” he finally got out. “You were helping too.”

“I don’t think Stan gave anyone else as many boxes as you, deer-hart.” Will hummed a little, working methodically up and down Dipper’s back, and Dipper just lay there, grateful, as the tension along his spine was alleviated. “Besides,” the hunter spoke up again, “this doesn’t take a lot of energy. It’s kind of… relaxing, in its own way. Thoughtful.” He ran his hands lightly up the cervitaur’s sides, and Dipper sighed at the pleasant sensation. “Like… meditation, I guess.”

“Y’ don’t seem like the meditating type…”

“Nah, I don’t think I am. But this is nice. Close enough.” Will shifted above him, legs moving closer to Dipper’s sides as the hunter straightened up more. “The view is especially nice.”

Dipper snorted. “What, the dark room?”

“The moon is coming in through the window. It’s not a lot, but it highlights the shape of your body _very_ nicely.” He traced an idle pattern on the cervitaur’s back, and it took Dipper a moment to realize he was outlining the moonlight falling on him. “Quite attractive.”

“Will…”

“Not to mention,” the human continued, both hands returning to Dipper’s back, moving over them less in a massaging pattern and more like the hands of a sculptor, shaping out the surface of their creation, caressing forms into life, “I can feel you, and I know what I would see if there was more light.” There was a pause, the hands vanishing and Will leaning forward, until Dipper could feel the whisper of his breath on his ear. “Beautiful.”

And Dipper might have responded, if Will hadn’t immediately pulled back, carefully shuffling down Dipper’s spine so he could work on the deer half of his back… and he may have thought he was being subtle, but Dipper knew he felt a tell-tale firmness poke along his back, just for a second, through the fabric of the hunter’s boxers.

He wasn’t going to complain, though - not when those wonderfully capable hands started working their magic on his deer back. It took him seconds to find the problem spots - right behind his forelegs, the connection to his human torso, that little area right at the lowest point of his back… all dealt with by those firm, clever hands, kneading and rubbing his stress away…

And, as those hands wandered further down his backside, he couldn’t deny that he himself was starting to grow a little stiffer elsewhere.

It took Will a while - there was a lot more back to work with, and a lot denser muscle, but he worked with little noise (Dipper couldn’t say the same, couldn’t really stop the breathy sighs of relief that escaped him, or the occasional grunts as Will applied more pressure here or there), and eventually found himself satisfied with his work. Dipper felt him lean back, now kneeling just behind him, hands still resting on his hindquarters. It was a position they’d taken a number of times, though under more hurried circumstances, and Dipper was pretty sure he knew what move Will was going to make next.

Which was why he was caught by surprise when Will leaned forward, bent over Dipper’s backside, and planted a kiss at the base of his human torso. Slowly, he crawled up along Dipper’s back, leaving kisses along the man’s spine as he went, one hand rubbing little circles into his sides, until his chest was flush against Dipper’s back, his breath at his neck, and a firmer kiss planted on the sensitive patch just behind Dipper’s jaw.

“Just a massage, hmm?” Dipper asked, exasperation battling fondness in his voice. He was too relaxed to find it in himself to be annoyed, and moving towards being turned on as well.

Will had clearly moved past that point, if the pressure of his grinding hips was anything to go by. “Mmmkay, so _maybe_ , just maybe, I had an ulterior motive,” Will replied, pressing another kiss to his jaw. He let his weight lay out over Dipper, a comforting and warm pressure pushing him further into the plush bedding. “Any objections?”

A low whine escaped from the back of Dipper’s throat. “I’m really freaking tired…”

Another kiss, followed by a nip to his jawbone. “I know you are,” he cooed soothingly. “You deserve a break. I can do all the work…”

“Mmm…” He tilted his head slightly, giving the human better access, and Will took the invitation as it was, tracing the underside of Dipper’s jaw with his tongue, grazing the skin of his neck with his teeth… Have him do all the work… it was a nice proposition, but, “How do you plan to do that?”

“Roll over on your back, and I’ll show you.” Will pulled away, hands lingering only a moment before retreating again, and Dipper was left with a choice.

Too bad it had been made for him already. Damn his sensitive neck…

He rolled onto his back, not bothering to open his eyes, and grateful that his back was no longer killing him. “I’m starting to feel like a dog,” he complained, with no real force behind it. “Roll over, roll over…”

Will simply chuckled. Dipper heard the sound of fabric rustling, something being pulled out of the bedside table, and then Will was straddling his stomach… in the wrong direction.

“…Will?” Dipper finally opened his eyes, blinking blearily down at the hunter. He had been right, talking about the moonlight earlier - it wasn’t a lot, but it was enough. Will sat astride him, just before his forelegs and facing away, and the moon highlighted the subtle contours of his back, the musculature flexing under his skin…

He reached out to touch, and Will jumped a little at the sensation, turning his face over one shoulder to peer back at him.

“Now now, what did I say?” he scolded, taking Dipper’s hand and pressing kisses to the fingers, before lowering it to the bed. “I’ll take care of everything. You just lie back, close your eyes, and _relax_ _…_ ”

Dipper obeyed… partially. His hand fell back to his side,relaxed, but he kept his eyes opened, watching Will for what he was going to do next…

The hunter leaned forward, his cock resting between their bodies, rubbing against Dipper’s fur. Dipper’s own cock hung- half unsheathed before him, and he stroked it with one hand, earning a soft, breathy moan from the cervitaur. He trailed his fingers up the length, coaxing it to fully unsheathe, before he took it gently into his mouth, tonguing at the tip. It was so gentle, and the arousal that swept through Dipper took him by surprise, like usual. Since his transformation, all of his sexual urges had simply been assigned to a set part of the year - outside of that, he rarely felt any form of arousal. Will had changed that, by bringing him satisfaction during the rutting season… and by drawing pleasure like this out of him in the off seasons.

Will’s mouth moved further down his shaft, and Dipper’s head fell back, eyelids fluttering. This kind of pleasure was so unlike rut. While the fall months left him insatiable, even after several rounds, these new sensations were soothing. It was pleasure without that burning fire that drove him on and on.

“Uhhnnn…!” he groaned as the hunter took him deeper, tongue pressing against the underside, teeth just barely threatening the tender skin as they skimmed over it. “Will…”

Will hummed back, leaning further forwards until Dipper could feel the head of his cock hitting the back of the human’s throat. Will swallowed, and Dipper trembled, lost in the subtleties of sensation he was still learning were possible. With an agonizing slowness, Will pulled back, teeth teasing the skin and making Dipper squirm, gasps and pants falling from his lips as a new tension coiled warm in his gut.

“Wi-ill…” he moaned, the hunter’s name breaking on his lips as his breath hitched. “I don’t- I’m not gonna… Nngh!” his hips thrust upwards, and Will took it in stride, swallowing around him. When Dipper tried to thrust again, however, he pulled back, leaving Dipper’s cock with a final lavished lick.

Dipper didn’t realize he’d made a sound of protest until Will’s laughter echoes back to him. “Hold your horses, Dipper, I’m not done with you yet,” he teased, turning around. Dipper moved to push himself up, to pull Will into a kiss, but the hunter wouldn’t have it, pushing his shoulders back firmly, whispering soothing words, hushes and promises to him as his hands ran over the cervitaur’s chest. They brushed up the sides, coming to rest on his pecs, thumbs tweaking his nipples impishly. Dipper gasped, a sound that Will swallowed whole as their mouths connected in a deep kiss. Between his hind legs, Dipper could feel his erection bob, despite the cool air ghosting over the saliva there.

Will’s ministrations were more of what he’d done before, massaging over the muscle where he found it, but this time his gentle motions were interspersed with less-than-subtle caresses. His palms ran ever so delicately over the nubs on his chest, his thumbs pressed into those sensitive dips above his hip bones, and his mouth - oh god, that mouth - moved across his upper chest, alternating between brushing lips over his collarbone, tonguing his nipples, or dragging his teeth across the pulse of his neck. It was sweet, slow torture, and Dipper found himself hanging on the line of sleep and wakefulness, exhaustion and arousal competing for his attention.

“Will, st-” Teeth closed carefully around one nipple. “Ah-ahhhh… St-stop te-eeeahhhhnnnn!” He squirmed as best he could, Will looking up at him, single eye glinting mischievously as his tongue flicked over the sensitive captive of his teeth. “St-top t-teasing me,” he choked out in a thin whine, staring back plaintively. “I- I want-”

“Almost, Dipper. Almost,” Will assured him, and his voice was oddly strained, breathless in a way Dipper hadn’t heard since the end of November. He blinked down at the human, finally noticing through his pleasure that Will only had _one_ hand wandering over Dipper’s body. The other was busy between the human’s legs, quickly working him over in preparation for what was to come.

Dipper moaned aloud at the realization, hips thrusting in anticipation, which Will returned with a lazy thrust of his own before sitting up. He hadn’t been on the giving end of this since November - not that he was complaining, but it had been awhile - and his last memory of the occasion had been one of fiery lust, nothing like the slow, sleepy sex Will had brought to him now.

“Hold on…” he heard Will murmur as he shuffled awkwardly down, lifting his legs to avoid Dipper’s own. He settled, leaning forward as he reached down and aligned Dipper’s saliva slicked cock with his own lubricated entrance. “Ready?”

“Yesss, Will, _please!_ ”

He caught the glint of moonlight on a toothy grin. Then, the hunter pressed backwards, impaling himself in one smooth stroke, and Dipper watched, fascinated, as Will’s expression turned from one of control and arousal to one of shock and pleasure, as if surprised by his own body’s sensations.

And _God_ , he was tight. Dipper wanted nothing more than to thrust his hips, bury himself into Will as far as he could - but he knew from experience now that it was better to let Will set the pace.

And besides, the hunter had _insisted_ on doing all the work.

So Dipper lay back, and let Will take control. And he did so admirably, waiting a long moment to catch his breath and adjust, before pulling away and tentatively pushing back. After a few thrusts, he established a fast rhythm, riding Dipper for all he was worth. The cervitaur moaned underneath him, legs shaking, hips thrusting shallowly, uncontrollably, as he got closer and closer to that edge - !

“I _love you_ ,” Will moaned breathlessly into Dipper’s chest, and Dipper didn’t know exactly why, but that undid him. With a groan that resonated through his whole body, he came, shocks traveling through him as his hips stuttered. Above him, Will echoed a response, and Dipper forced his eyes open, watching as Will came undone, biting his lip, hand fisted around his own erection, not far behind as he came across their stomachs.

They lay, united and panting, for a few long minutes before Will pulled himself off of Dipper with a hiss at the brush of flesh against his oversensitive entrance. Dipper’s eyes fluttered shut again at the sensation, and he heard the sounds of tissue paper, brushing over skin. He jumped a little when it brushed over his stomach, but relaxed as it simply wiped the cum from his fur.

“You can roll back onto your side, if you want,” an amused voice told him, and Dipper flopped over, already half asleep from exhaustion and the comfort of his release. Will settled back into bed, and Dipper felt him pull a blanket over the two of them. He had enough consciousness left to murmur a thanks. Will, settling in next to him, just chuckled and kissed his cheek.

“You’re welcome, Dipper,” he whispered back. “Sleep well - we’ve got a busy few days ahead.”

 

—

 

Will waited until Dipper’s breathing evened out, watching the cervitaur’s peaceful face fully relax into sleep. He smiled, brushing his hair out of his face and admiring the serenity of the picture.

_Well well well, looks like you_ _’ve found yourself another cryptid!_

And, serenity broken.

_I call this one - the Beast with Three Backs! Eh?_

Will groaned softly to himself, falling back into bed and staring up at the ceiling, one hand still in Dipper’s hair.

Dipper might not have had anything on his mind this evening… but Will certainly had.


End file.
